The present invention relates generally to data communications and in particular to forward error correction (FEC) coding.
There are a number of ways to encode data with FEC over a unidirectional transport channel. For example, T. Paila, M. Luby, R. Lehtonen, V. Roca, R. Walsh, T. Paila, M. Luby, R. Lehtonen, V. Roca, R. Walsh, “FLUTE-File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport”, RFC 3926 (October 2004) provides some background on file delivery techniques. DVB-CBMS, “IP Datacast over DVB-H; Content Delivery Protocols (CDP)”, DVB Document A101 (December 2005), “PGM Reliable Transport Protocol Specification”, RFC 3208 (December 2001) provide more background information.
Digital video broadcasting is described in “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); DVDB Specification for Data Broadcasting”, ETSI Document EN 301 192 V. 1.4.2 (2008-04) (hereinafter “EN 301192”).